


A little rest

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Caregiver!Albert, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Little!Race, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Littlespace, Race is a little, THIS IS NOT A KINK FIC!, THIS IS NOT A SMUT FIC!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also a sneak peek into quarantine at albert and races apartment, it's legit all fluff though, littlespace, this is a genuine fic about a coping mechanism for anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 24





	A little rest

I’m staring down blankly at the table, where I’m busy assembling Luke Skywalker’s X-Wing out of Lego. The Office is playing on the TV, it’s been on autoplay all day.

This is basically how the quarantine has been going for me and Race, just the two of us in our tiny Manhattan apartment.

It’s day four.

We’ve had The Office playing almost nonstop since the quarantine was issued, and within about an hour I had set up all the jumbled up Lego on and around the coffee table.

Not even fresh sets, a bunch of sets that fell apart and are now all in a giant bin in pieces.

I get to sift through to find each brick.

I’ve got time.

And last night Race and I made a kugel, at around 9:30.

My great-great-grandmother’s recipe, I finally taught Race.

He’s been wanting to learn all of my Jewish recipes, and now there’s time.

I’d say the one good thing about the quarantine is that I get to spend all day every day with my boyfriend.

There’s a sudden tugging on my shirt sleeve.

“Hey Racer.” I say, not really looking up.

He makes a little whiny sound.

I look up.

“You okay, love?” I ask.

He shakes his head.

“You little?”

He nods.

“Alright, sit up on the couch, okay? With blankie and bunny. I’ll be out with snackies.”

Race nods and goes to the bedroom, and I hastily clear the Lego to the side and go to the kitchen.

I get his koala plate and put goldfish, M&Ms, and apple slices in the three separate sections. I then fill his princess sippy cup with apple juice and bring it out to him.

He’s curled up on the couch, sucking his thumb, cuddling his stuffed bunny and blue blankie.

“Little one, I have snackies!”

He perks up immediately, clapping and giggling.

He’s so cute!!!

I hand him the plate and sippy, and realize The Office is still on.

“This is an adult show. Babies don’t watch adult shows.” I explain to Race.

I switch to Tangled.

“Yay! ‘Punzel!” Race cheers, eagerly drinking his apple juice.

I sit down and let him curl into me, making the goldfish swim in the air and giggling all the while.

He finishes with the snacks, and I put them on the counter.

He sings along with the movie until he falls asleep, thumb in his mouth.

When the movie ends, I carefully switch out the thumb for a paci.

He hums happily in his sleep, and I play with his curls.

I watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine while he sleeps, cradling him close.

He eventually wakes up, big now.

“Hi Race.” I smile, kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry-” He starts to say, but I stop him.

“It’s okay, love. It’s a stressful time, it’s understandable.”

“Okay…”   
“I love you so much. And I like taking care of you. I don’t think you’re a burden.”

He smiles. “I love you too!” He says happily, and kisses me.

I smile back.

I love him so much.


End file.
